


Follow My Lead...

by EnRaa



Series: Another Kiss is All You Need [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: The Wrecker Commander caught a smirk from his partner in the corner of his optic, but he ignored it. “That mech and I…” he hesitated for a moment, feeling ridiculous as he forced the words out of his vocalizer. “…we’re sparkmates.” He said, looking at Wheeljack with staged fondness. The smaller mech caught on and mirrored the look, and the Eradicon guards watched in disbelief.Both Wreckers were unprepared for what came next, though.





	Follow My Lead...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that summary is click-bait. No, I'm not ashamed of myself for doing it :p
> 
> This has literally been sitting on my computer since 2014. Finally tidied it up and am posting it. Hope you enjoy these two nerds trying to work out their unresolved tension!
> 
> PS: Eradicons are very much not accustomed to seeing affection, being front-liners 'n all.

When Wheeljack first suggested the idea to the Commander over their private comm link, Ultra Magnus inwardly scoffed.

:Soldier, you don’t seriously think that the Decepticons will allow us to be in the same cell together just based on a spark bond they can’t even _prove_?: He asked skeptically as they were led towards the holding cells on the warship.

Wheeljack frowned. :Do ya have a better idea, _Sir_? ‘Cause if so, I’d love t'hear it. We’re never gonna get out of here if we’re separated.:

The Commander dropped his gaze to the floor, considering the Wrecker’s question silently. He didn’t have a plan, much to his own chagrin, but even so he severely doubted Wheeljack’s would work. They were _Decepticons_! Decepticons torture mechs, and straining a bond would probably make them happier!

The white mech persisted. :Look, they’re only Eradicons; They’re not exactly known fer bein’ smart. If we’re together than we have a better chance of escaping.: He reasoned.

Ultra Magnus studied the floor as they were tugged along, weighing the idea. The Wrecker had a point… And if it didn’t work, it didn’t work; They certainly wouldn’t lose anything for trying.

They’d still be prisoners.

As they approached the cells, he shot a frown to Wheeljack. :You’d better hope this works, Soldier.:

Grinning, Wheeljack nodded. :I know it will, Sir.:

The Commander held his gaze for a long moment before looking back at his captors. “I have a request.”

The leader, he presumed, barked a laugh. “You’re in no position to be making requests, _Autobot_.” He stated sharply, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blue mech remained undaunted. “I’m well aware of that. Humor me.” He suggested, his voice challenging.

Eradicons never backed down from a challenge.

“Fine. What is it?”

Ever.

The Wrecker Commander caught a smirk from his partner in the corner of his optic, but he ignored it. “That mech and I…” he hesitated for a moment, feeling ridiculous as he forced the words out of his vocalizer. “…we’re sparkmates.” He said, looking at Wheeljack with staged fondness. The smaller mech caught on and mirrored the look, and the Eradicon guards watched in disbelief.

Both Wreckers were unprepared for what came next, though.

“You’re sparkmates?! That’s so beautiful!” the guard holding Wheeljack’s left arm exclaimed, looking between the two excitedly. Another, standing behind Ultra Magnus, seemed to agree. “You two must be so happy together!”

The Autobots stared at the guards, trying not to let their surprise show.

The leader shook his head in aggravation. “Settle down!” He growled at the two guards. They visibly deflated, their excitement quashed for the moment, and several others seemed to show signs of disappointment as well.

The Eradicon leader looked at Ultra Magnus, studying him for a long moment before speaking. “So what is it you want, then?” He finally asked.

Ultra Magnus took a slow invent to ground himself before replying, his voice steady and void of any of the doubt he was feeling towards the idea. “I would like to share a cell with my partner.” He replied simply.

“Your processor must be fried if you think I’m going to allow that, Autobot!” the mech responded haughtily.

The commander opened his mouth to try and sway the mech but Wheeljack bet him to it.

“Y’know, a bot can die from bein’ away from his mate too long…” He said slyly, locking optics with the leader’s visor, daring the bot to object.

“So it is true!”

“I always knew it was a sacred bond!”

Spurred on by the excited agreement from the other soldiers, Wheeljack continued. “Ya wouldn’ want us t'die before ya get what ya want out of us…”

“Yeah boss, you KNOW Commander Starscream will have our helms if we let them die without getting the information!” That bot from Wheeljack’s left said with slight panic and apprehension.

Wheeljack was starting to like that one.

Obviously frustrated, the leader slumped his shoulders after a long moment of consideration and growled out a low “fine” before typing a code into a lock pad and opening up one of the cells.

“Bring them in.”

The Wreckers were shoved into the cell, the guard bots slamming the door shut and locking it. Most of them dispersed, but the leader and two others remained behind and started filling out reports on datapads.

The larger Autobot ex-vented heavily. He looked up to see Wheeljack with a small, almost invisible smirk that Magnus knew resulted from his plan working.

:What do we do now?: The Commander asked, frowning at the smaller Wrecker.

The white mech was watching the guards, a frown of his own replacing the self-satisfied smirk on his lip-plates. He caught the leader watching them every now and then, obviously not convinced of their claim.

:We need to make this more believable.: Wheeljack stated simply, strolling over until he was face to face with the Commander, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

:What do you think you’re doing, Soldier?: He asked warily over their comm link, feeling a little nervous at the close proximity of the other mech.

The Wrecker pressed close, nuzzling his helm into his leader’s blue and red chassis. He give him a soft, happy look, gently bringing his cuffed servos up to caress the Commander’s chest plating. :Improvisin’; If we don’t make this look legitimate then you can kiss this arrangement goodbye.: He explained matter-of-factly.

Feeling slightly embarrassed for missing such an obvious point, Magnus simply nodded. He shifted stiffly, unsure of what to do. His optics were unsure, and his servos clenched hard in front of him. Even just seeing Wheeljack so relaxed, no matter how staged, was making him uneasy.

Wheeljack rolled his optics. :Hold me, slaggit! We’re never gonna get away with this if you keep lookin’ so scared to touch me, Magnus!:

Magnus fought the severe urge to frown at the smaller mech. He swallowed his pride and lifted his arms up and out, letting the white mech curl into his chassis. He brought them down to rest on Wheeljack’s shoulders in a slightly less tense embrace, to which Wheeljack finally seemed satisfied.

It was awkward, but as close as they’d get with these cuffs on.

:There ya go…: He soothed. :Primus, you’d swear you’ve never been with another bot before…: The white mech drawled sarcastically.

The larger bot tightened his grip on Wheeljack, successfully quieting him. Magnus felt a wave of victory wash through him as the smaller mech shot him a glare and his vents hitched as he was squeezed.

This was going to be a long day…

\--

Ultra Magnus sat with his back to the far wall facing the front of the cell, his arms propped up on his legs and his helm pillowed on his arms.

Wheeljack was standing, his back propped against the bars and arms hung limply in front of him.

The Commander had no doubts that he was planning their way out. Given the other mech’s history of being captured by the ‘Cons, it was likely he already had an escape route planned.

Unlike Wheeljack though, Ultra Magnus was unaccustomed to being in such situations.

Sure he’d been captured before, but it was always with a group of his soldiers. To have to rely on just one other mech, or worse, even just himself… As it was, he was having a hard time trying to figure out where to go from here.

The Wrecker seemed to be completely in his element though, completely at ease and not phased in the least.

The Commander envied it…

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he never even noticed the mech had met his optics and was staring back at him, lip plate curled up in an amused smirk.

:Primus, Commander… We’ve only been in here a few joors and you’re already gettin’ desperate.: Wheeljack chuckled, his smirk turning into a full-on grin when Magnus scowled at him.

:Don’t flatter yourself, Soldier.:

Pede steps signaled the shift change for the Eradicons guarding them and Wheeljack shuffled over and nudged Ultra Magnus’ legs apart with his pedes.

:What are you-:

Before he could complete his panicked protest, Wheeljack cut him off. :They’re gonna be checkin’ on us.: He said curtly, letting the larger mech settle back against the wall before he sat down with his back pressed to the Commander’s chest. The smaller mech leaned back to get more comfortable and Ultra Magnus’ intakes hitched, his frame stiff behind Wheeljack.

:You’ve gotta relax, Magnus..: Wheeljack chided over their link.

Magnus sighed, knowing the mech was right. He let his arms rest down over Wheeljack’s shoulders, trying to settle his nerves. As the pede steps got closer to the cell, Magnus forced himself to relax, subconsciously clutching the smaller mech closer to himself as he took a deep intake.

Wheeljack reached up and folded his servos over Magnus’ own, giving a gentle and reassuring squeeze. He wasn’t sure if it was the unwanted closeness they were forced to share or if the Commander was simply not used to being captured but the mech was unusually tense.

No matter how much they fought or disagreed, Wheeljack couldn’t bring himself to let the Commander’s servo go. He didn’t feel a twitch or get any reprimands, and the small mech was feeling a little happier having not been pushed away.

“So you two are really sparkmates…?”

Both Autobots were startled out of their respective thoughts and looked up to see the two Eradicons from earlier looking in at them.

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

The two ‘Cons looked at each other and then back at the Autobots. “That must be amazing…You two must love each other very much.” One of them said wistfully.

The white mech _almost_ barked out a laugh at the irony of the statement but successfully managed to keep calm. “I guess ya could say that…” He couldn’t suppress the smirk though.

“I hear that bots who are bonded become so close that they can feel each others' emotions.”

To Wheeljack’s surprise, it was Magnus who replied. “There is no other that makes me feel quite like _Jackie_ does.” He said with barely concealed sarcasm.

Shifting around to look back at the larger mech with mild shock at unexpected the use of his nickname, the smaller Wrecker could only stare as the Commander smirked down at him.

That was rare… Wheeljack kind of wished the mech would carry on more often.

He kind of liked it.

:So, that’s how ya wanna play then…?: Wheeljack smirked at his superior deviously, making the other Autobot tense, feeling slightly unnerved by the almost predatory look in the Wrecker’s optics. :Looks like our boys are getting’ a show.:

Before Magnus could ask what Wheeljack meant, the smaller mech turned around completely, looping his cuffed arms around Magnus’ neck and yanking the blue and red mech down, their lip plates meeting in a hard kiss.

The Commander tried not to let his surprise show visibly to the two ‘Cons, but internally his processor was reeling and his spark was fluttering, and he was desperately trying to make sense of Wheeljack’s actions. A simple chaste kiss would have been perfectly sufficient, but he couldn't find it in himself to object as he felt the gentle slide of a glossa over his lower lip plate, moaning softly. Wheeljack took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tilting his head a bit as he slide his glossa into Ultra Magnus’ mouth, gently teasing his leader’s glossa into entwining with his own.

The two Wreckers eagerly pressed into the kiss, a gentle shiver running through the Commander’s body as he felt the grooves of Wheeljack’s scars scritching over his own lip plates. It was intense and too much and not enough, and _so_ _good_ …

“ _They're so lucky! They must really love each other…_ ”

The whispered comment made them snap back to reality, slowly parting with heavy ex-vents. Ultra Magnus gently swiped his glossa along the scarred lip plate of his partner, eager to feel that just once more before they parted for good.

They searched each others optics for a long moment, Wheeljack’s servos gently rubbing at the mech’s collar-plating as they tried to figure out what in the Pits just happened.

Wheeljack was the first to pull away, turning back to the two ‘Cons and smirking. “Sorry ‘bout that… Ya tend t'get revved up a whole lot easier by your sparkmate.” He improvised.

One Eradicon giggled, obviously finding the whole ordeal to be cute. The other seemed flustered. “It would be kinda hard for you to do anything with those cuffs on…” The giggling ‘Con chirped, beckoning them over.

Wheeljack got to his pedes with a heavy ex-vent, shuffling over to the jet. “Yer freein’ our servos?” He asked, obviously a little skeptical of the bot.

“You’ve got two Earth hours before our superior is back. We don’t mind letting you two bots being together, especially since once Commander Starscream gets a hold of you, that'll be it for you both...” The Eradicon explained. He reached between the bars and deactivated Wheeljack’s stasis cuffs, taking them back and tucking them into his subspace. Magnus got to his pedes and his cuffs were removed as well.

“Thanks a lot.” Wheeljack smiled at them, and Ultra Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Well don’t let us bother you! Come on, let’s get back to our stations!” One of the Eradicons tugged the other away, obviously still a little flustered by the scene they’d just put on.

Once they were alone, Ultra Magnus let out a deep ex-vent, rubbing at his wrist-joints. :That was…:

:Hot.: Wheeljack stated simply, turning to look at the other mech with that smirk.

: _Interesting_.: The Commander countered. :What was that, anyway?:

The white mech shrugged. :A show. What was with ya usin’ my nickname, huh? Pits, ya hardly use my full name.:

:Bulkhead calls you 'Jackie' often. I assumed nicknames were in order… We _are_ pretending to be bonded. We need to appear…closer…than we actually are.: Ultra Magnus explained.

Wheeljack shook his helm. :Never thought I’d ever hear that nickname come out of _your_ vocalizer though…:

The Wrecker Commander shrugged. :Don’t get used to it; Once we’re out of here there will be no more need to use it.:

The smaller Wrecker frowned, locking optics with his leader for a long moment before he finally spoke. :So I suppose the same goes for the kiss too, right…?:

Magnus nodded slowly. :There will be no need…: He said slowly, almost as if he were trying to justify it to both of them and not just Wheeljack.

They stared into each others’ optics for what felt like forever before Wheeljack finally broke the silence. :We can plan the escape later... I’m gonna enjoy this while we’re here.:

Before Magnus could reply, the smaller mech had him pinned against the wall, tugging him down into a savage kiss. His glossa slide into his superior’s mouth with no resistance and his dark servos were trailing all over the silver abdomen, over the exposed blue circuits and dipping into seams and crevices, and the larger bot sigh shakily into their kiss.

The Commander didn’t even try to refuse, pressing into the rough servos and the questing glossa with a pleasured shudder. He didn’t know if it was just the tension that had built between them, or if somewhere down the line he had begun to waver in his old ways, but Magnus was quickly accepting this new turn on their relationship.

The consequences could be sorted out later. After all, it was only while they were on the Nemesis…

Just until they were free...

 


End file.
